Updraft
This article is about ''Updrafts. For other uses, see Cyclone.'' Updrafts are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are currents of wind that will boost Link in the air while he is utilizing various items to glide. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Updrafts are only found in Stone Tower Temple. Updrafts shoot out of grated pipes, as well as certain holes in the ceiling of the temple after it has been inverted, such that the holes face downward to where the the sky is now found. When Link moves through one of these updrafts in his Deku form, he will be propelled upwards, holding the flowers he uses to glide. This will set the flowers spinning at full speed, resetting the radius in which Link can glide without dropping to about the same distance granted by a pink Deku Flower. If Link is not already gliding using a Deku Flower, he will take out his flowers and begin gliding regardless. If Link passes through an updraft in any form aside from his Deku form, he will still be propelled upward to the same height regardless of the form's weight, but will lack the horizontal movement needed to reach most nearby ledges. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker When Link uses the Deku Leaf to float, he can use updrafts to increase his altitude. These wind currents are found as cyclones throughout the Great Sea, as well as updrafts in various dungeons, most notably the one created by the giant fan found in the Wind Temple. Link must also use updrafts during the Bird-Man Contest in order to set a record. When Link sails the King of Red Lions into one of these cyclones, it changes the boat's direction. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap When Link uses Ezlo to glide through the air, he must use updrafts to stay afloat. Updrafts are common in the Cloud Tops, found between various gaps in the clouds where Link can use them to his advantage. Aside from using the standard updrafts, Link also uses various other types of winds in the Cloud Tops. Red updrafts are used to reach the higher level of clouds, and large whirlwind-style updrafts to reach the Tower and Palace of Winds. A large updraft at the peak of Veil Springs propels Link all the way to the Cloud Tops. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Updrafts spring from holes in the ground, and automatically propel Link upward on his Sailcloth to a specific ledge or point in the air. Some updrafts are in the form of dig spots, and must be cleared using the Digging Mitts or Mogma Mitts before becoming active. One large updraft can be found at the base of Eldin Volcano. When Link enters it, he is propelled all the way to a point near the summit. There are also many dormant updrafts in the Sealed Grounds, which become active when The Imprisoned begins to break free. They appear to have been created after The Imprisoned was sealed. Bird Statues can create a powerful updraft which carries Link on his Sailcloth all the way up to The Sky, allowing him to return to the region above the clouds and mount his Loftwing. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Updrafts appear in various locations across Hyrule and Link can ride them to increase his altitude using the Paraglider much like the Deku Leaf and Sailcloth. Cuccos can also be used to ride updrafts though both Cucco and Paraglider require stamina. Wildfires can produce updrafts as can certain enemy attacks. Revali's Gale gives Link the ability to create updrafts in any location. Dinraal, Naydra, and Farosh create updrafts around them allowing Link to glide close though he must be careful to avoid and/or protect himself from the element their bodies inadvertently produce. Even without Revali's Gale, Link can burn grass or create several campfires to produce updrafts. Additionally roosting "Spicy" ingredients such as Spicy Peppers will produce updrafts thus Link can use them to produce updrafts. However updrafts will carry light items up into the air and fires used to create them can cause items to catch fire and burn up before Link can collect them. Some updrafts in Hyrule Castle appear only after Link defeats a specific enemy or activates a switch. The Flight Range contains updrafts used for training by the Rito ever since Revali requested its construction as a training ground where he perfected Revali's Gale. Link can use the Flight Range's updrafts as well to train to use updrafts for aerial archery. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items